japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Megumi Han
Megumi Han (潘 めぐみ, born June 3, 1989 in Tokyo) is a Japanese actress, and voice actress employed by Atomic Monkey. She is the daughter of fellow voice actress Keiko Han. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Anohana The Flower We Saw That Day (movie) – Boy A *Baby Gamba (TV) – Gamba *Baby Steps (TV 2) – Marsha O'Brian *Barakamon (TV) – airport announcements (Ep. 7) & Akihiko Arai *BBK/BRNK (TV) – Reoko Banryu *BBK/BRNK The Gentle Giants of the Galaxy (TV) – Banryu Reoko *Beast Saga (TV) – Clownfish Boy (Eps. 1-2) *Beyblade Shogun Steel (TV) – Takanosuke Shishiya *Black Bullet (TV) – Kayo Senju *Black Jack Final (OVA) – Young Ajun (Ep. 12) *Blade & Soul (TV) – Morii (Eps. 1, 6, 12) *Bottom Biting Bug (TV) – Capeline *Brotherhood Final Fantasy XV (ONA) – Iris Amicitia (Ep. 3) *Captain Earth (TV) – Lin *Cardfight!! Vanguard G (TV) – Hayato Baba (Ep. 28) *Celestial Method (TV) – Young Sota Mizusaka *A Certain Magical Index The Miracle of Endymion (movie) – Mallybath Blackball *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (TV) – Female Student B (Ep. 1) *Chihayafuru (TV) – Female Elementary Schooler & Woman at Shiranami Karuta Center *Chihayafuru 2 (TV) – Sumire Hanano *Chivalry of a Failed Knight (TV) – Utakata Misogi (Eps. 6, 9-12) *Cho Soku Henkei Gyrozetter (TV) – Sei Nanatsu *Choyaku Hyakunin Isshu Uta Koi (TV) – Young Aiwara No Yukihira & Daughter of Minamoto no Yasumitsu *D.Gray man Hallow (TV) – Alma (child; cells (Ep. 8) *Devilman crybaby (ONA) – Miki Makimura *Digimon Xros Wars Toki o Kakeru Shonen Hunter tachi (TV) – Airu Suzaki, Baseball Club Member (Eps. 9, 11) & Shop assistant B (Ep. 8) *Eiga HappinessCharge PreCure! Ningyo no Kuni no Ballerina (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars New Stage 3 Eien no Tomodachi (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars Haru no Carnival (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Eiga Precure All Stars Minna de Utau Kiseki no Maho! (movie) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Fafner EXODUS (TV) – Aishuwaria Fein *Fantasista Doll (TV) – Miina Rurukawa (Eps. 6, 12) *Gaist Crusher (TV) – Rin Shirogane *Gamers! (TV) – Keita Amano *The Garden of Words (movie) – Sato *Garo Crimson Moon (TV) – Young Raikou *GATE (TV) – Persia (Ep. 7) *Ghost In The Shell: The New Movie – Chris *Glitter Force (TV) – Child B (Ep. 16) *Hakkenden Eight Dogs of the East (TV 2) – Noro *Happiness Charge PreCure! (TV) – Hime Shirayuki/Cure Princess *Hello!! KINMOZA (TV) – Kouta Inokuma *Hunter × Hunter 2011 – Gon Freecss, Elevator Announcer, Kurukku, Woman A (Eps. 106, 118), Yasuha & Zazan's Female Servant (Ep. 96) *Hunter × Hunter -The Last Mission- (movie) – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter: Phantom Rouge (movie) – Gon Freecss *In This Corner of the World (movie) – Sumi *Inazuma Eleven Go vs. Danbōru Senki W (movie) – San *Ippatsu Hicchū!! Devander (OVA) – Hinkle *Jewelpet Happiness (TV) – Chiari Tsukikage *Kaiju Girls (ONA) – Eleking *Kami sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (movie) – Rakitama *Kami sama Minarai: Himitsu no Cocotama (TV) – Rakitama *Kinmoza! Kiniro + Mosaic (TV) – Kōta Inokuma (Ep. 10) *Little Busters! Refrain (TV) – Young Kengo Miyazawa (Ep. 12) *Little Witch Academia (movie) – Akko Kagari *Little Witch Academia (TV) – Atsuko "Akko" Kagari *Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade (OVA) – Akko Kagari *A Lull in the Sea (TV) – Young Hikari Sakishima (Eps. 3, 6) & Yōko Kamon (Ep. 10) *Magic Kaito: Kid the Phantom Thief (TV) – Classmate (Ep. 7) *Medaka Box Abnormal (TV) as Tou Kejukuri (Ep. 12) *Mobile Suit Gundam-san (TV) as Lalah-san *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (OVA) as Artesia Som Deikun/Sayla Mass *Mushibugyō (OVA) as Mushibugyō *Mushibugyō (TV) as Mushibugyō *Mushishi: The Next Chapter (TV) as Yuuta (Ep. 19) *Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse (TV) as Wan Jo Fen (4 episodes); Wáng Shòufèng (4 episodes) *My Love Story!! (TV) as Rinko Yamato *Naruto Shippuuden (TV) as Yuhi Kurenai (Young) & Uchiha Obito (Young; Eps. 343-500); Princess Chiyo (Eps. 309-310) & Yome *Natsume's Book of Friends (TV 4) as Miyoko Aoi (Eps. 12-13) *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road (special) as Ame *Nobunaga The Fool (TV) as Kichō *Pokémon XY (TV) as Carrie (Eps. 91-92) *Pokémon: Black and White (TV) as Koharu (Ep. 57) *Rage of Bahamut: Genesis (TV) as Jeanne D'Arc *Rage of Bahamut: Virgin Soul (TV) as Jeanne D'arc *Re:ZERO -Starting Life in Another World- (TV) as Hetaro Pearlbaton (Eps. 19-21) *RWBY (U.S. ONA) as Penny Polendina; Velvet Scarlatina *Say "I love you" (TV) as Nagi's friend (Ep. 13) *(The) Seven Deadly Sins (TV) as Friesia *Show By Rock!! (TV) as Daru Dayu *Show By Rock!! Short!! (TV) as Daru Dayu *Show By Rock!!# (TV 2/2016) as Daru Dayu *A Silent Voice (movie) as Miki Kawai *(La) storia della Arcana Famiglia (TV) as Pace (young; Eps. 3, 8) *Terror in Resonance (TV) as Five *This Boy Can Fight Aliens! (OVA) as Toru *Tokyo Ghoul: Pinto (OVA) as Chie Hori *Twin Star Exorcists (TV) as Benio Adashino *Ushio & Tora (TV) as Kirio *Ushio & Tora (Season 2) as Kirio *Yowamushi Pedal (TV) as Aya Tachibana *Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road (TV 2) as Aya Tachibana *Yowamushi Pedal New Generation (TV) as Aya Tachibana *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II (TV) as Iris; Rio Kamishiro / Merag *Yuyushiki (OVA) as Kei Okano *Yuyushiki (TV) as Kei Okano Anime Films Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Danganronpa Another Episode Ultra Despair Girls – Masaru Daimon *Disgaea 5 Alliance of Vengeance – Majorita *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Female Time Patroller (Voice 7) *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Female Time Patroller (Voice 7) *Dragon Quest Heroes II – Rikka *Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen – Selene *Final Fantasy XV – Iris Amicitia *Guilty Gear Xrd SIGN – Ramlethal Valentine *Guilty Gear Xrd REVELATOR – Ramlethal Valentine *Hunter x Hunter Wonder Adventure – Gon Freecss *J Stars Victory VS+ – Gon Freecss *The Last of Us – Ellie *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Young Uchiha Obito *Net High – Bukako *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Dual Destinies – Kokone Kizuki *Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney Spirit of Justice – Kokone Kizuki *Shin Megami Tensei Strange Journey Redux – Alex *Steins;Gate 0 –Kagari Shiina *Uncharted 4 A Thief's End – Cassie Drake *The Witch and the Hundred Knight 2 – Chelka & Milm Quotes Knownable Roles *'Gon Freecss' in Hunter X Hunter *'Young Obito' in Naruto Shippuuden Trivia *Her Blood type is O. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES